Baylene
Baylene is an elderly brachiosaurus from Dinosaur. She is voiced by Joan Plowright. Dinosaur Baylene is first seen when Aladar and his family run into the herd. As he heads the opposite direction, he encounters Baylene with Eema and Url. After Aladar and his family decide to join the herd, the others members of the herd are instructed by Kron to find a place to sleep. As they do, they push and shove, much to Baylene's dismay. Aladar meets up with her and Eema and Url. After introducing themselves to each other, Eema reveals that Baylene is the last of her kind. As Kron leads the herd to the far off lake, Baylene comments that it looked like a long walk. And she is right. It took many days to get to the lake. But once the herd arrives, they found that the lake was dried up. As the herd leaves, Eema goes to the lake bed and moans about it. As Baylene walks to comfort her, Aladar hears something rumble under her feet. She lifts her foot and Aladar and Zini dig a hole under it. Aladar then tells Baylene to press her foot in the hole and out comes water. Aladar roars to get the herd's attention. Soon, the friends drink, until Kron and the herd come in and push and shove over the water, despite Aladar saying that there was enough for everyone. The next morning, the herd is suddenly awoken by Bruton. As Carnotaurs are nearby, Kron ushers the herd to move out quickly. Aladar then confronts Kron about slowing down for his friends, which leads to a brief battle between the two. Then Aladar runs to tell his friends of the Carnotaurs. As he hurries, he sees that his friends are struggling and slows down for their sake, albeit losing the herd. As the group walks, they find Bruton seriously hurt. After he rejects their help, they head into a cave. Soon, Bruton joins them. Later that night, the Carnotaurs attack. Everyone heads deeper into the caves as Bruton fights the Carnotaurs, killing one, although he died, too. The group keeps walking and sees a dead end. After Zini and Suri smell something, the dig at the dead and make a hole, with a beam of light shining through. As Aladar tries to break the wall, the hole is covered up by falling rocks. As he keeps trying and failing, he begins to lose hope until Baylene scolds him for just giving up. She then helps to break down the wall. As she delivers one more hit to the wall, it collapses and their in front of them is the Nesting Grounds. Then Baylene, calling Zini an amateur at jumping into water, jumps in the lake which causes a good size wave compared to a lemur. At the end of the movie, after Aladar leads the herd to the Nesting Grounds, she along with Aladar's other friends and family come to see Aladar and Neera's eggs hatch. After the first one hatches, Aladar roars in triumph, which is joined by his family, friends, and soon the whole herd. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wise characters Category:Disney characters